


Tipping the Scale

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslashficlets, Episode: s01e08 Balance of Terror, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Nyota Uhura, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don’t see or praise Janice, but Nyota notices. She <i>always</i> notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping the Scale

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW FemslashFiclet's prompt #071: [Tender](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/99532.html).

Nyota _sees_ Janice Rand. She sees right through her, really— through the softness, the feminine coyness, the delicate way about her. The yeomen had a certain reputation surrounding them, and Janice bought right into it—“space secretaries,” Nyota heard Scotty call them once, and she promptly gave him a glare that shut him right up.

To the men onboard the _Enterprise_ , Janice was the ideal woman. She was quick and clever but not _too_ clever, fast on her feet and twice as pretty. She took special time on her hair and makeup in the morning, and for those lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her when she disappeared into her private quarters, it was said she wore _pink_ to sleep— _pink_. Nyota hadn’t seen the color pink since before the mission.

But in times of strife, Yeoman Janice Rand proves herself, again and again and again. She proved to be indispensable on the Onlies’ homeworld, and she was always at the Captain’s side whenever his intensity tended to alarm even older, more seasoned crewman. People don’t see or praise Janice, but Nyota notices. She _always_ notices.

Now, Nyota is fresh off the sinking, terrible feeling that they were all going to die, and the thought in the forefront of her mind is that Janice sought comfort in the arms of the Captain in front of his entire crew, and he welcomed her. _Well, why wouldn’t she, and why wouldn’t_ he _—Captain Kirk is strong and calm, he’s the presence we all need, and Janice deserves to be protected_ , Nyota tells herself, ears still trained on her duties at the comm panel.

Janice is still leaning against the safety rail, hands white-knuckled on the metal as she takes deep breaths in and out. Nyota suddenly realizes that she doesn’t know a thing about this woman—she doesn’t know if Janice has a boyfriend or girlfriend back home, if she’s engaged or married (some women don’t take their rings onboard), if she has parents or children or best friends. Right now, Janice looks like she needs someone to hold her, someone to keep her steady.

“Lieutenant, bring me back the visual,” Captain Kirk says, eyes trained on the blank screen, waiting to outsmart the Romulan commander’s next move.

“Yes, Captain,” Nyota says, and in seconds, the commander’s stern face fills the screen again, and Captain Kirk steps away from Janice.

He’s the captain. He carries the weight of the _Enterprise_ and all her glory on his shoulders. But all Nyota can see is Janice Rand, face pale, leaning heavily against the safety bar, back turned away from the screen.

Nyota pauses for a moment—her duty is to take charge of communications, to make sure data gets from her Captain to whomever needs to contact them, and she’s trained to do so while keeping one ear on the bridge. “Yeoman,” she says softly, extending a hand towards the center of the bridge.

Janice’s head jerks up. “Lieutenant?”

Nyota curls her fingers, beckoning Janice. “You’re unsteady. Stand by me.”

Janice nods curtly and moves on shaking feet towards Nyota, sparing the Captain a glance. Nyota places a hand on the small of Janice’s back, rubbing in soothing circles. “How embarrassing,” Janice whispers, face reddening, but she places one hand on Nyota’s shoulder, bracing herself.

“Not at all,” Nyota says, smiling up at her. “Sometimes, all you need is a woman’s touch.” It’s meant as a joke, a silly quip between girls, but once it leaves her mouth, Nyota knows the meaning has shifted.

Janice nearly melts into her, huffing out a relieved laugh. The hand on Nyota’s shoulder drifts to cup Nyota’s cheek, a tender gesture that is over with before it barely begins. “Yes,” Janice says, and straightens herself, ready to attend to her duties as yeoman once more. “A woman’s touch sounds perfect right about now.” As she walks back to the captain’s side, she turns back and winks.

Nyota fixes her earpiece and swivels her chair towards the comm panel once more, a smile spread wide across her face. They will live. Life goes on. And she can’t wait to see where life will take her and Janice Rand.


End file.
